xmenkidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Crystal Summers (Earth-178)
For the mainstream character see: Crystal Summers, or see alternate reality versions. Crystal Summers (b. April 15, 1990) is a DigiDestined partnered with Gatomon, and embodies the trait of Crest of Light. She is married to Zac Guthrie Efron. This alternate version of Crystal Summers lives in a world where Digimon may roam free in the world. Along with with the other X-Men Kids, she has become a full-time Digi-Tamer. 'History' Early Years The Journey Begins When attending summer camp, it begins to snow. Crystal, along with Nate, Emma, Zacha, Clarice, Tom, Josh and Zac, find devices hurtling out of the sky, which they would later find to be called Digivices. All eight are then swept into the Digital World. Crystal awakens to find Nyaromon sitting on her. She freaks out but eventually comes to trust Nyaromon, and the two become friends and partners. Joining her fellow campers, each of whom have their own partners, they are attacked by Kuwagamon and their Digimon digivolve to Rookie, her Nyaromon to Salamon. Their efforts, however, result in them being thrown off a cliff, though Gomamon saves them. City Under Siege Gatomon and Wizardmon go to fetch Crystal's Crest of Light, but Myotismon discovers that Gatomon is the eighth DigiDestined's partner, and holds her captive to try to find the eighth DigiDestined. When she realizes what's happening, Crystal turns herself in to stop the pain Myotismon's minions are inflicting. In the final showdown, Myotismon attempts to kill Crystal by attacking her with his Grisly Wing, but Wizardmon steps in and takes the blow for her, sacrificing himself. Crystal's grief leads to the activation of the Crest of Light and the Digivice to glow, and Gatomon Digivolves into Angewomon. Using the power bestowed to her by the other Digimon, Angewomon shoots an arrow through Myotismon's heart. However, when the fog fails to disappear, it's apparent that Myotismon isn't gone for good. When Myotismon returns as VenomMyotismon, Crystal and Zac act on Gennai's prophecy by having Angemon and Angewomon shoot arrows of light through the hearts of Josh and Zacha. This causes Agumon and Gabumon to warp digivolve to WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon. Return to the Digital World Crystal accompanies the seven other DigiDestined when they go back to the Digital World. While she is in the Digital World, Crystal begins to hear a mysterious spirit that no one else can communicate with. When Josh and Zacha get into a major fight, the spirit takes control of Crystal's body and ends the fight, explaining to the DigiDestined more about why they were chosen and about the past of the Digital World. After leaving Puppetmon's forest, Crystal's illness catches up to her, and Zacha frantically searches for medication for her in Machinedramon's city. Underneath the city, Crystal watches with horror as the enslaved Numemon are beaten by WaruMonzaemon. Empowered by the powers of light, she leads a revolt, helping the Numemon by deposing WaruMonzaemon. The grateful Numemon sacrifice themselves against Machinedramon to buy the DigiDestined precious time, and Crystal decides to honor them by making grave marks for them. While fighting against Piedmon, Crystal, Zac and Patamon were the only ones left after Piedmon turned everyone else into keychains. However, when Zac and Crystal found themselves falling to an almost certain death, Zac found the hope to help Angemon Digivolve to MagnaAngemon, who saved them and restored everyone from their keychain state. 'Digimon' YukimiBotamon's Digi-Egg YukimiBotamon's Digi-Egg was held by the Agents alongside Crystal's Digivice and Tag, the Crest of Light, and the other Digi-Eggs, Digivices, Tags, and Crests, but when Piedmon attacked their base and stole the tags and crests, Gennai took the Digi-Eggs and Digivices and escaped in a Mekanorimon. However, while flying over Server Continent en route to File Island, he accidentally dropped Gatomon's Digi-Egg and Crystal's Digivice, forcing YukimiBotamon to grow up alone. YukimiBotamon YukimiBotamon is Gatomon's Fresh form. It is a Baby Digimon whose whole body is covered in fluffy, white hair. It is considered a species of Botamon, and was named "YukimiBotamon" after its white body, but the details are not clearly known. It is weak to heat, and has a trait of preferring cold places, so its body feels cold to the touch. When YukimiBotamon exhales, the moisture in the air freezes, and falls while brilliantly glittering. Attacks *'Diamond Dust:' Spits out a breath of freezing cold air. Nyaromon Nyaromon is Gatomon's In-Training form. During Gatomon's flashback Nyaromon is shown sitting in a tree, waiting for someone she is programmed to bond with. This someone would be Crystal, as Gatomon would later find. Attacks *'Tail Whip:' Smacks enemy with her tail. *'Bubble Blow:' Nyaromon fires bubbles from her mouth. Salamon Salamon is Gatomon's Rookie form. Salamon tends to appear when Gatomon is too exhausted after a fight to maintain the Champion form. Strangely, Salamon's appearance and attacks are based on a dog, while a majority of her other forms have features of a cat. Attacks *'Puppy Howling:' Completely paralyzes the opponent with a super-high pitched howl. Gatomon Gatomon is a Champion-level Digimon. Unlike the rest of partner Digimon, Gatomon normally remains in her Champion form. Attacks *'Lightning Paw:' Uses its long claws and attacks the opponent. *'Cat's Eye Hypnotism:' Pulls the opponent's strings with a piercing glare, causing the opponent to attack themselves. Angewomon Angewomon is Gatomon's natural Ultimate form. Angewomon debuted during the final battle against Myotismon in Digimon Adventure. The sacrifice of Wizardmon and Kari's mourning activated the Crest of Light, allowing Gatomon to Digivolve into Angewomon. She then used her "Heaven's Charge" and "Celestial Arrow" to defeat him. Angewomon was also a powerful ally in the fight against VenomMyotismon, the Dark Masters and Apocalymon. She also got into a cat fight with her rival LadyDevimon. Attacks *'Celestial Arrow:' Creates an arrow that strikes her enemy. *'Heaven's Charm:' Creates a cross like shape that acts as a shield and an attack. *'Heaven's Charge:' Creates a ring of energy that paralyzes her enemies and restores her allies, who can then lend their power to her. Magnadramon Magnadramon is Gatomon's Mega form, a serpentine dragon with ten wings, a lion-like muzzle and two horns. The name "Magnadramon" is derived from the words Magna meaning "large" or "great" and Dra for "dragon". Attacks *'Fire Tornado:' Spews out fire that forms a tornado on impact. *'Dragon Fire:' Calls down energy bolts from the heavens to strike opponents. *'Hermit Fog:' Sprays forth a debilitating mist. 'Abilities' Strength Level Weaknesses 'Appearance' In 1999, wears a yellow shirt with two white buttons in the top, a pink scarf around the neck, purple pants, white socks, red and white sneakers, and her whistle. She gives her whistle to Gatomon when leaving the Digital World. On March 4, 2000, she wears a pink dress with long sleeves, and a white collar with red borders and a red ribbon attached to it, cream colored stockings, and brown shoes. On May 2000, when Gennai summons her back to the Digital World, she wears a sleeveless pinkish orange shirt with a white collar, pink shorts, yellow shoes with white soles, and a very similar whistle to the one she gave to Gatomon. By 2002, Crystal is much taller, and now splits the bangs of her hair with a red hairclip. She now wears a white and pink turtlenecked shirt, pink detached sleeves with oval holes in the hands, yellow shorts held by a brown belt with a metallic buckle, white stockings, and pink and gray boots with black soles. She carries her camera's box around her neck, held by a yellow cord. In the summer she wears a pink sleeveless top with three red lozenges in the chest, a yellow scarf, a pink wristwatch in her left wrist, a black and red wristband on her right wrist, purple shorts held by a brown belt with a metallic buckle and a pocket for her camera, white socks, and white and yellow sneakers. In winter, she wears a long sleeved pink sweater dress with red pockets and collar, light green tights, a white beret, red scarf, and brown boots. In 2027, Kari is a lot taller as she is now an adult. Her hair is now long and no longer has the two chin length bangs. Her ears are pierced and wears yellow studs. 'Personality' Crystal, by nature, is kind and sweet-hearted, always looking for the best in people, and avoids fighting them when possible. Still, she can be serious, especially in drastic situations. 'Equipment' Digivice: Crystal carries a Digivice. The Digivice allows her Gatomon to digivolve and also allows access to the Digi-World through any computer. Ones Digimon can also travel between the real world and the Digi-World. Digi-Tag and Crest: Crystal carries her Digi-Tag along with the Crest of Light around her neck. This allows her Gatomon to digivolve into its Ultimate and Mega form. Weapons 'Transportations' Category:DigiDestined Category:British Category:Americans Category:French Category:Married Characters Category:Humans Category:Digi-Tamers Category:Summers family Category:Grey family Category:Blue Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:Female Characters Category:Characters born in 1990 Category:Aries (sign) Category:Characters Category:Alternate Reality Characters Category:Earth-178 Characters Category:Twins